Liars
by always-kh
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR KH I and II. the childhood friends becoming lovers stories were children's fairy tales. Not worth believing... Because some things will never be. No matter how much you wish for them. currently on hold.
1. Liars

Liars

"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" Those few words made them think and reflect because…

He wasn't as lazy as everyone thought… he just wanted an excuse. A reason to be with her more often. She helped him study and kept him on track; at least, that was what he'd always say. It was an excuse. An excuse to goof off. An excuse to have her throw those playful punches at him, to have her near him, to sometimes have her arm around him. All in friendship of course. Because he couldn't ever touch her, couldn't ever be with her; at least, not like he wanted to. Because they were 'just friends'. And he didn't want to risk it, didn't want it all to go to waste, didn't want anything to change. When is it worth a gamble? When do you risk losing it all? All her smiles, all her laughs, all that is her, when her 'all' is his 'everything'. So he played it safe; it's better this way.

She wasn't as studious as everyone thought. But it gave her a chance to see him, to tease him, and to throw those playful punches at him, because God he was gorgeous! She was happy to be his friend… even though that was all she would ever be to him; it was something, at least. She didn't want things to change. 'Cause something's always better than nothing… right? At least this way she could be near him: talk to him, laugh with him, put her arm around him, but only as 'friends'. And friends they had been since before elementary school, long enough for her to wonder if it was worth it, because the childhood friends becoming lovers stories were children's fairy tales. Not worth believing. Not worth hoping in. Not worth all her wishes upon a star. Because some things will never be. So 'friends' they would stay.

They were both liars: to others, each other, and themselves. Because, if they really admitted it, they _wanted_ things to change. Neither wanted to be "just friends"… but neither would risk it. And so maybe they would never know and they'd keep pretending. Pretend everything was okay. Even when everything was wrong. When the only thing that felt right was soon to end, because, after all, "We can't be together forever." …Right? Because nothing ever stays the same. All things come to an end. And everything falls apart.

It's part of growing up…right? …Or wrong?

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**A/N: so many thanks to** Gamet Kauum Gekxoum for her in depth review which helped me revamp this story and make it what you see now

I may add some chapters to this, I have a few ideas, but I doubt I'll like them as much as this ch.


	2. Fairytale

Fairytale

I listened to the words of the girl, no, the princess of heart, before me, of all that this boy, the boy she loved, had done for her. Of their promise.

"What a romantic story!" I burst out, filled with hope. _Maybe… fairytales can come true. Just maybe._

I looked over at the towheaded boy sitting nearby and sighed. He was absorbed in the story, true, but still oblivious.

I turned back to the auburn haired girl beside me. _At least maybe her dreams will come true_. Because the two of them would be so cute together. If there is such a thing as destiny those two will be together: the princess and her prince, the keyblade wielder. The perfect fairytale.

"If you stick around Sora's bound to show up."

"Yeah, he said he's coming back." I looked at the towheaded boy who had just spoken and I could have jumped. T-That sounded almost romantic. He didn't have a romantic bone in his body! As much as I'd always envied those girls who he used to go out with, he never did anything very romantic. Maybe that was why he hadn't had a girlfriend in a while. I still wasn't sure though.

I turned back to the girl who seemed to have stepped out from a fantasy, some childhood dream. I talked to her for a while. She told me she'd begun to realize that "Maybe…waiting isn't good enough." She wasn't just hoping for her happily ever after, she was striving to find it. _Maybe it's time I do the same._ I'd prayed for _years_ that maybe he'd see me as something more than his best friend, maybe it was time for something more.

I wanted my own fairytale ending.

...............................................................................

**A/N:** written because several people suggested i continue so here it is. It's likely I'll have more chapters, but suggestions for what to write are always cool. I have a vague idea for what i'll do next... i think. please r&r.

thx to the reviewers for getting me off my lazy bum and to Gamet Kauum Gekxoum my muse who also helped me with corrections for this and the previous chapter.

Oh and did i say this already? i don't know but for the sake of not getting sued i'll say it (possibly) again: I own nothing but the plot and as some of the events (and the quotes) here are from the game-- even that is iffy, but i imagined what she's thinking at the time so I should own _that_ at least.


	3. Failure

Failure

"Kairi was really here?!" the other boy asked excitedly.

"Yeah and she said she was looking for you," I replied, my eyes glancing over to the brunette girl sitting nearby who had said their story was romantic.

"Tell me where she is!" he demanded, ready to charge off after her, and I winced, because he wouldn't like what he was going to hear next.

"Well…" I began and he turned to me eagerly, his eyes full of hope. I began to tell him everything: how she had landed here, nearly giving us heart attacks, how she said she was looking for him; I glanced up at him to see he was blushing a little hearing this. Then I told him about the appearance of the red-haired man, and had to watch as the happiness drained out of his eyes. I told him how the man had come from a chasm of darkness which had formed in the wall, how he began dragging her towards it, and how we'd tried to stop him, but failed.

I still remembered the attempts of the girl beside me to help the princess after the rest of our group had failed, and how the man had shoved her aside as well; I'd feared she'd had a concussion, but she was fine now.

I cleared my head quickly before telling him how his girlfriend had gotten dragged through the portal despite her protests and dragging her feet.

"Kairi…" he called out softly to himself. I tried to imagine how he felt. I knew how I'd feel if _she_ had been taken from me, something akin to the loss in his eyes, the hope dimming.

"Sorry," was all I could offer in response. I had failed. Failed in protecting his girl and the one I cared about too.

"Hey, it's not your fault. C'mon cheer up!" The absurdity of his saying that, of his ability to say that was shocking, and his face fell as he realized this. "Like I can even say that…" Depressed, he let out a sigh before deciding, "I gotta help Kairi."

He was different from the rest of us. He could accept failure… and move on. Maybe that was why he could remain hopeful, because one failure doesn't determine everything. And I would, _we_ would, do our best to help him. To succeed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Once again I only own the plot and even that's a little iffy, but the thoughts and ideas here are most certainly mine.

how do ya like this chapter? and i need ideas for the next one. so go ahead and tell me what ya wanna see. i gotta look at the storyline but i think i have some plot holes to work with so i can write pretty much whatever i want.

if you read this then please see some of my other fics and vote in my poll. thx.


End file.
